


Iron Man: Yes, Tony Stark: Couldn’t Live Without

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Harley Keener is a good son, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Girls References, Multi, Not Cap Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker is a Good Son, Pro-Sokovia Accords, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Defence Squad, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Likes Romcoms, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: **NOT CAP FRIENDLY OR TEAM CAP FRIENDLY****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**Peter has had enough of the team yelling at Tony and being unappreciative of him, despite everything he did for Bucky and for the whole team. Do they think that he has all the time in the world to build them upgrades? He's still running a billion dollar company!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806556
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	Iron Man: Yes, Tony Stark: Couldn’t Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> This was my discord server's fault, but I am not sorry for this. I wrote it at like 11 last night and this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thank you to gremlin(Lou) and Alextrex1928 for having funky arse dreams and wacky ideas that have turned into this! Haha. Also massive thanks to Lira, the Rhodey everyone needs in their life, haha. For being there for me last night and always knowing what to say! Thank you all!

“Stop fucking yelling at him!” Peter’s voice rang out through the common floor of Stark Tower startling all of the shouting Avengers.

“He has done nothing wrong!” He glared angrily at everyone on Team Cap, especially the star-spangled man himself. Even Natasha wasn’t saved from his glare, the only people not being were Rhodey, Pepper and Tony himself.

“Listen kid.” Steve started in a condescending tone, like he might talk to a particularly overzealous fan or someone thinking that they’d done a really good job, when in reality they’d done nothing.

“I’m not a kid.” Peter sharply cut him off and then motioned for him to continue.

Okay,  _ Peter _ .” He started again annoyed, gritting his teeth and all but spitting out Peter’s name. “The adults are talking, and I know you worship the ground he walks on or whatever. I get it, he’s like your dad. But this is stuff you don’t understand.”

At this point Rhodey was holding Tony back who was turning red in the face, wanting to yell at the blonde man for daring to speak to Peter that way.

“Alright, I don’t understand. Oh ho ho.” Peter laughs mockingly. “You’re right, I don’t. So why don’t you tell me then? Tell me why you’ve treated Mr Stark like shit ever since you met him. Why you tried to ‘play nice’ and then turned your back as soon as Bucky got back.”

His words were spitting, harsh. Clear. “Why, even after he does everything, weapon upgrades, buying you everything, food, clothing, hell offered you a place to stay! Cause we both know damn well SHIELD would  _ not _ pay that well. We both know damn well that you would chuck Mr Stark out the first chance you got but the moment he even considered not giving you an upgrade, you’d chuck a fit.

“He works twice as hard for less than half the praise. When was the last time you thanked him? When was the last time you realised that he is not everything the papers say about him. Iron Man: yes, Tony Stark: not recommended. We all know where you’d be if Mr Stark didn’t pull your arses out of trouble. Bucky, in jail. Steve, doing PSAs, Natasha, with SHIELD, Bruce, working in some pharmacy or soft drink shop. God, y’all don’t deserve him!” He ended with a shout, only startling as a voice came from behind him.

“Y’all, huh? Seems like you did pick up some of my mannerisms.” A Southern drawl remarked.

“Harls!” Peter screamed like a kid and rushed around to hug the taller man.

“Hey darlin’.” Harley crooned into his, nuzzling his nose into Peter’s neck and Peter wrapped his arms around Harley tightly.

“I missed you.” Peter’s grin was infectious, Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were all smiling at the two teens in front of them.

“Missed you too.” Both pointedly ignored the shocked faces of the team, not sure if they were more shocked at his yelling or that he was gay (or bi if you wanted to be precise).

“How’d you get in?” Tony laughed. 

“Oh, just hacked it. Plus Friday really likes me.” He quips back, his resolve fell, running to Tony.

“Mr Snark.” Harley laughed, pulling his father figure into a hug, not releasing Peter’s hand.

“Potato boy.” Tony ruffled Harley’s hair as he groaned in annoyance.

“Pepper, lovely to see you.” Pepper, always amused by Harley’s charm, smiled warmly at him, also pulling the boy into a hug.

“Harley, good to see you as well.”

“And Rhodey, could never forget you!” By this point the 5 of them were grinning widely.

“Should hope not,” Rhodey snarked back, ruffling his hair like Tony had.

The team stood awkwardly, watching the exchange go on. It was Steve (as expected) who finally broke the silence.

“Ok, nice family moment son.” His PSA voice, that Peter so despised, was back on.

“Don’t call me son.” He snarled viciously at the man.

“Spider boy. Hate to break it up, but that display proves you’re a kid. Couldn’t even keep focus while having a serious conversation, had to jump into your  _ boyfriend's  _ arms. Ok? You’re a kid, you have no idea what you’re talking about. So just go home.”

Before Peter or Tony could speak up, someone else did.

“This is his home.” Harley took a protective stance in front of his boyfriend and mentor, straightening up and looking as menacing as possible. “You do not, I repeat not, get to say otherwise.  _ You _ are a guest here.  _ You _ are the visitor.”

Before Stever could counteract his point, he anticipated it, cutting him off with a single hand motion. No one interrupting Harley, especially not after dissing  _ his _ boyfriend and  _ his  _ dad. Yeah, dad.

“This is also my home. Yeah I live in Tennessee, but wherever Peter and Tony is my home. You don’t get to spit out the word boyfriend like it’s poison, this isn’t the 40s, so take your homophobic  _ bullshit _ and shove it up your arse.

“Tony is more of a man than you’ll ever be, offering you a place to stay and protection for your best friend against 117 nations, funding his ‘deprogramming’ or whatever. He didn’t even get a thank you and despite all of his complaining, he never,  _ never _ ever even heard the suggestion that you wouldn’t be welcome in the tower. In his home. In his space. He didn’t consider not offering you a place a real option.

“So before you march in here with your holier than thou bullshit, acting all high and mighty. Telling  _ my _ boyfriend that he is a kid. You better think about the shit you pulled, because you didn't want to sign a damn contract about regulating your  _ fucking unruly behaviour _ . I used to admire you, can’t see why.” Harley finished with a cool gaze, directed at Steve.

He sputtered “T-that’s not t-true. I-I would never! I-I always thanked him, h-he’s the one who m-made Ultron for god’s sake! And excuse me for not wanting to sign the Accords, they weren’t good!” 

“Un-fucking-believeable. I get it babe.” He turns to give Peter a quick kiss. 

“I get what you mean about arseholes living in your house.” He murmured against his lips.

“Ew, no PDA in my house! Leave room for JeSuS!” A voice shrieked. They turned around to see the sight of a red in the face Tony, before pulling the kids into a massive hug. “No but seriously guys, thank you. No one’s ever defended me like that before.”

“No problems dad.” Peter muttered into his chest, while Tony froze up.

“Yeah, you did good, kid.” He whispered back.

“Hey! Where’s my love?” Harley yelled into their ears as they sighed pulling him closer.

Tony turned to the rest of the Avengers, “Well what are you still standing here for?” He raised an eyebrow.

Steve spoke up. “Look I’ll be out of here by tomorrow.” He sighed.

Tony pulled a confused face. “Going on vacation Rogers? Take Barnes with you, he needs a break.”

Steve looked around the room confused, “Um, I’m moving out? That’s what you want?”

“Well now, don’t go putting words in my mouth.” He laughed.

“I never said that.” He looked around at Pepper, Rhodey, Peter and Harley. “Did I say that? Must be getting old.”

“So you don’t want us to leave?” Steve looked unsure, like a lost puppy. Steve Rogers didn’t do ‘lost puppy’.

“Heavens yes. But I’m not that much of an arse, despite what you think.” He let the sarcasm flow into his tone, his face still deadpan. He motioned to the rest. “You are welcome to stay. If you need anything ask Friday, you all already knew that. If you want something for your room, any food, new training equipment, clothing or anything of the sort, once again. Ask Friday, you guys have complete access to all common floors and none of the labs or my personal floors. Okay? Your floors are yours, whether you choose to use them or not.”

He seemed to do a mental checklist, counting things off on his fingers and muttering every few sentences. “And that is all. So goodnight, if you need me ask Friday and I will get back to you. Night.”

The Avengers, taking the night for what it was, a dismissal, left.

“You’re too nice to them.” Pepper sighed, slumping into Tony’s shoulder as Rhodey murmured his agreement.

“And that’s why we love you.” Rhodey hummed decisively.

Peter and Harley also agreed, not missing the opportunity to tackle Tony into a couch in a massive hug as Pepper and Rhodey grinned and did the same. They couldn’t stop laughing and only got off when Tony suggested they put on a movie.

Harley and Peter curl up on the couch together while Pepper and Rhodey half drag Tony to where they’re sitting together. Tony tells Friday to put on a movie and they end up watching ‘Mean Girls’ for what seems like the 50th time. 

It was their go to movie after having a tough day or if someone needed comfort. Usually Peter and Harley would curl up next to Tony, in the middle of Pepper and Rhodey, piled up under mountains of doonas. 

But there were also days like today, the blankets still came out and cuddling still ensued but Peter and Harley traded soft, slow kisses at the end of the couch, making jokes about the movie in between. Harley kissing the words out of Peter’s mouth as he grew silent. Pepper, Tony and Rhodey would curl up on the other side of the couch. Rhodey and Pepper sat with their legs intertwined, Rhodey’s back against the armrest and Pepper’s against the couch back. Tony sat behind their legs with his splayed over theirs that were slightly bent so that they could place kisses on each of Tony’s cheeks and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

By the end of the movie, Peter had fallen asleep in Harley’s lap, the older boy careful not to wake the younger up, as he shifted into a more comfortable position. On the other side of the couch, Tony had put his feet up in Pepper’s lap who was now rubbing them unconsciously and laid his head on Rhodey’s lap who was stroking his hair and whispering praise into his ear. Tony was still half awake preening under the attention, Pepper and Rhodey both knew, chuckling fondly over the rapidly sleeping man.

Tony was so glad he had his pseudo science-sons (who were also dating to his dismay) to stand up for him and that he had such good partners, who were always there. In the morning he would feel like shit, only then processing Steve’s horrible words of the night before. Probably go looking for liqueur before everyone was even up. 

But he also knew that they wouldn’t let him, that they would distract him with pretty words that they whole-heartedly believed to be true tomorrow. That Harley and Peter would spend all day in the lab with him before passing out together in one of their rooms, Peter stealing another of Harley’s hoodies. That at the end of the day, instead of scolding him or being disappointed that he spent all day in his lab with Harley and Peter, Rhodey and Pepper would greet him with kisses and whatever weird romcom he wanted to watch. There would probably also be shawarma in that deal and he would inevitably wear Rhodey’s MIT hoodie, that he’d stolen back in their uni days.

He also knew that he would be alright. He had found his family, and they loved and appreciated him. He didn’t need the Avengers or Captain America. He knew in their eyes Iron Man: Yes. Tony Stark: Couldn’t Live Without.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed that fic and if you have any ideas leave them below! Comments and criticism welcome, kudos appreciated. Come bug me on Tumblr! Or check out the rest of my fics!
> 
> Tumblr: Lexi Lucacia


End file.
